grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Evira Everstar
At A Glance A Huntress who has spent the majority of her life protecting sacred Kaldorei lands only recently has decided to venture beyond the familiar to see Azeroth in full. Personality Use to her solitary lifestyle, Evira isn't exactly the most social creature any longer. When once she would delight in elegant parties, now the Kaldorei finds that she'd much rather keep to quiet activities outdoors with a handful of companions. * Strengths: Prone to form quick bonds with beasts, a patient wrangler and tracker, eons with a bow has fine tuned Evira's archery skill * Weaknesses: What are social skills? Lacking the strength for lengthy toe to toe combat, couldn't walk silently in plate if her life depended on it * Likes: Moonthistle Tea, a quiet evening fishing * Dislikes: Deforestation, exploitation of nature, any and every greenskin * Motivation: Evira wishes to purge all of Ashenvale from the Horde invasion and restore balance to the land. History Pre-Sundering Evira was a part of a well enough Night Elf family, the Everstars living within the walls of Zin-Ashari. The Everstar family isn't exactly fully immersed in Quel'dorei society, but an up and coming one on the cusp of being brought into the fold due to their twin children both being powerful magic wielders in their own rights. Kelan Eversong took to the arcane like a fish to water, establishing himself as a powerful mage at such a young age while Telari was welcomed into Elune's embrace, proving apt at using Her power to heal others. The Everstar parents often joked that they'd have almost all the main Pillars of Kaldorei society society covered with their children if they had a little golden eyed boy as their next child. The third child was an amber eyed girl instead, not exactly ideal as those amber eyes pointed to a connection to Cenarius. Those that followed the path of the Druid were strictly male, so it was a path Evira could not follow. Evira had no deeper connection to Elune or a love for the Arcane, so wavered between the two in indecision with no direction for her life. During her teenage years, Evira embraced the lavish lifestyle of the Quel'dorei rather than making anything of herself. She took advantage of the standing her older siblings had earned, enjoying spending her time with frivolous activities and parties which her parents indulged. After all, what else could she do within the city with no aptitude for magic? The Sundering and Aftermath Unrest in the Everstar family soon started to reflect the happening in Kaldorei society as a whole when it was revealed that the Well of Eternity was attracting demons to Azeroth. It's here that Evira get's a wake up call when her people move to defend the world during the War of the Ancients. She joins up as a fresh recruit, offering herself up to the Rangers to fight for all of Azeroth. Once the Sundering tears Azeroth apart, the Everstar family fled to Ashenvale. They were no longer in such good standing within Kaldorei society due one of their eldest's connections to the arcane. This leads to further strife between Kelan and his family. He then broke ties with his kin to join the reformed Quel'dorei, or High Elves within exile off to the Eastern kingdoms. This is the last Evira or the Everstar's ever see of Kelan, and with her twin gone Telari falls into a great depression. Evira's father, Arwick soon joined the rest of the Druids to try and repair the world by slumbering in the Emerald Dream. Her mother, Myala took up vigil as a Sentinel sworn to protect Kaldorei lands while the Druid's slept. The Horde Invasion of Kalimdor Eventually the Orcish Horde landed on Kalimdor, intend on stripping Ashenvale of its trees to harvest for lumber. Such an atrocious act brings Evira's Ranger team down with many more Kaldorei, the Priestess Telari with them to defend Ashenvale. Skirmishes raged between the two factions, favoring the Kaldorei until the Orcs defiled themselves by infusing their bodies with demonic blood. The ensuing battle that murdered their guardian Malorne also took Evira's sister, Telari. Telari's last request of her little sister was to defend the forest and protect their home. Evira took this to heart, forever tucking away and fostering an ever burning hatred for the aliens who had defiled her home, killed a guardian, and taken a child away from the already dwindling Everstar family. From that point on, Evira became less of a reliable Ranger soldier and more reckless with her need to cull all Orcs from Kaldorei lands. She dwindled to a more careless and savage nature, content to keep the company of only her lion, Kyran over other Kaldorei. It doesn't take long before Evira's bad behavior has her shamed right out of being allowed to work alongside her former Ranger sisters. Evira took up solitary scouting duties for the Kaldorei in full, prowling the outskirts of Ashenvale with Kyran to spy on and slaughter as many Orcs as she could. Battle of My Hyjal Evira only returned to society in full on the awakening of the Druids, to mourn with her family and once more prepared for war at Hyjal. There she aided the forces of Azeroth against the Burning Legion as best she could, determined to keep the forest safe. Evira and her parents made it out of the battle alive, but her parents had grown weary of the fighting from the sheer carnage they had witnessed. Countless Kaldorei had perished and with only one child left, Myala and Arwick pleaded with Evira to join them on the freshly grown Teldrassil. Conversely, Evira was all the more determined in purging Kaldorei lands of Orc and Demon infestation after seeing the destruction of Nordrassil. This clash of opinions caused a falling out between parents and child, ending in Evira once more returning to Ashenvale to stalk Horde and Demon alike. Present Time After the battle of Hyjal along with the loss of their immortality, Evira's parents retired to Teldrassil to enjoy their lengthy twilight years in relative peace, but Evira herself was determined to clear Kalimdor of the Horde infestation. She moved on to the isolated path of a Hunter, with only Kyran as a companion. From the fall of the World Tree on to present day, Evira has kept to her solitary lifestyle until an old family friend, Doraku Redleaf sought her out upon request from her parents. Instead of going directly home, Evira has been working out every excuse to avoid his mission and before she dares set foot back on the threshold of the Everstar household. You May Know Me If... * You were a Kaldorei of high standing or a Quel'dorei within the city of Zin-Ashari. * You fought against the Orcs in Ashenvale and were there for Cenarius' murder. * You participated in the Battle of Hyjal. * You were a resident of Maestra's Post before it was overwhelmed by Horde. Other Websites * Grobbulus.org Profile * Twitter Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter Category:Characters